Mews for You: Feudal Fairy Tails
by Shipposhi
Summary: The Mews, who've been attending the same school as Kagome Higurashi, are dissappearing one by one. Where have they gone? What is this stange world they've found themselves in? Will they find new lives here, or be rejected by society? Please R&R.
1. The Disappearance of Ichigo

"Minto! Minto, over here!" Ichigo cheered, running backwards. Minto laughed and tossed the frisbee as hard as she could. Ichigo kept running until she hit something, beginning to tumble backwards. "Whoa! Uh...! G-guys?!" she screamed as she fell. The air around her glowed and eerie blue.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Those were her only thoughts as she plummeted. When she felt herself stop falling and could smell the earth beneath her, she slowly opened her eyes. She pulled herself up, looking at the cloudless sky at the end of the dark tunnel she was in. "Hello...?" she called from the bottom of what seemed to her to be a well, "Hello?" Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Kagome, is that you?"

Ichigo bit her lip. "Get me outta here!" she cried upwards. The voice's owner appeared at the top of the well, his silver hair shimmered in the sun. Ichigo shaded her eyes. "Somebody, help!" she cried out again. She bit her lip, examining the stone walls around her. When she found a place she could grip, she hoisted her self up onto the wall and began to climb upwards. When she reached the top, the voice's owner lept back.

"Who are you?! You aren't Kagome!"

He was ready to grab his weapon. Ichigo stepped out of the well, staring at the silver-haired man before her. Her growled threateningly. "Uh... n-no, I-I'm not K-Kagome. I know her, though." she replied shakily, "W-where am I...?" She swallowed hard. A bush behind the man rustled. Ichigo whimpered quietly.

"Inuyasha, there you a... well, who might this beautiful woman be?"

A raven-haired man emerged from the bush. The silver haired man, Inuyasha, growled.

"Stay back, Miroku."

Ichigo was blushing slightly.

_He... he called me beautiful._

She put her hand over her heart, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Is she really _that _dangerous, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shot a nasty look at him. "I don't know, but I wouldn't chance it. She could be a blood-thirsty demon." he replied, snarling. Miroku frowned, clearly unconvinced.

"Inuyasha, I don't sense a demonic aura from her. I don't think she's a demon."

Miroku shook his head. Ichigo gasped.

"Wh-what? I'm not a demon!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha eyed her for a moment. "Wait... that's... That's Kagome's outfit!" he growled, his eyes widening. He lunged at Ichigo, tackling her to the ground with his claws at her throat. She screamed.

"What did you do to Kagome?!"

Ichigo began to crying, begging for her life. Miroku tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

"Why did you do that, Inuyasha?!"

He helped the still-crying Ichigo to her feet. "You've made an innocent woman cry, Inuyasha." Miroku scolded. Inuyasha glared at him and growled. Then, Miroku turned to Ichigo. "Tell me, what's your name?" he asked charmingly, his arm around her shoulders. Ichigo looked at him, blushing with tears in her eyes.

"I-Ichigo..."

She covered her eyes. Miroku hugged her.

"Let's go somewhere where I can comfort you. Somewhere away from_ him_, shall we?"

With a jerk of his head towards Inuyasha, Ichigo nodded. He lead her away, leaving Inuyasha alone by the well.


	2. The Disappearance of Minto

Zakuro and Minto were searching for Ichigo. It seemed to them as if she had just dropped off the face of the earth. Minto headed East alone.

"Ichigo! Ichi... goooo!"

The ground collapsed beneath her, knocking her unconscious. When she came to, she was laying in a field. A young man with long, raven-colored hair stood over her.

"What an odd appearance you have."

Minto sat up. He offered a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I didn't need _your_ help. Where am I?"

The man looked at her. "Why does it matter, my dear?" he asked. Minto frowned. "I like to know where I am." she retorted haughtily. The man was now frowning.

"Well, location doesn't matter if you're powerful. Wouldn't you say?"

He took her chin in his hand gently.

'_Powerful...?'_

Minto was blushing; the man was only inches from her face.

"That seems to have gotten your attention. Come with me and I'll give you more power

than you've ever dreamed of."

A devious smile spread across his face. Minto's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

The man nodded with a small chuckle.

"Of course. All you have to do is come with me."

He chuckled again. Minto couldn't contain her joy. Her eyes sparkled and her mind raced.

"Of course I'll come with you!"

The man chuckled a third time. Minto beamed, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Excellent. Follow me, then."

The man began to walk away. Minto followed eagerly, keeping up with his every step.


	3. The Disappearance of Zakuro

Zakuro ran to where she had last heard Minto's voice.

"That was odd. Minto, where are you? What happened?"

She searched around a little. Biting her lip, she clenched her fist in worry.

"Minto, this isn't funny. Where the hell are you?!"

Furious, Zakuro stomped as hard as she could. She gasped as the earth beneath her caved in and she began to fall. She reached out for something, but reached nothing. When she stopped falling, she realized she had been transported to an odd land. When she stood up, she noticed she had turned into her Mew form while falling. She brushed off her shorts and began to walk. She stopped when she heard voices.

"......ga, what're we gonna do now?" one said.

Zakuro hid, listening in on the conversation.

"Quiet, you idiots, we're being watched." another voice growled.

Zakuro gasped.

_They know I'm here? But how?!_

"Koga, I smell a... a..." a third voice said, then paused to sniff the air, "...a human! Out here?!"

The second voice chuckled a little.

"I'll handle this, boys."

Zakuro remained still until some bushes near her rustled. She swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes. A small creature darted out from beneath the bush. It looked terribly frightened. Zakuro knelt down, offering a hand and a warm smile. The creature mewed happily and climbed onto her shoulder. Then, there was more rustling as a boy with long, black hair pushed through the bushes. He looked up to see Zakuro, and a smile spread across his face.

"Well, hey there."

Zakuro backed away a little.

"Where you going?" the boy asked.

Zakuro tilted her head a little, noticing the boy had a tail. "Who are you...?!" she growled in a subdued tone.

"Me? What about you, sexy?"

Zakuro growled and blushed at the same time. She narrowed her eyes.

"Were you chasing this thing?"

She brought her hand up to pet the small creature on her shoulder. The creature purred contently. The boy shrugged.

"A guy's gotta eat, but no."

"Then why's it so frightened?"

The boy shrugged again. Zakuro back away, into a tree. The boy frowned.

"By the way, I'm Koga. I gotta get back to my clan. See ya, Sexy."

With that, he disappeared back into the bushes. Zakuro growled, the creature mewed from her shoulder.

"My name's not 'Sexy'... It's Zakuro."

She turned to walk away.


	4. The Disappearance of Lettuce and Pudding

Lettuce and Pudding were rushing from table to table. Lettuce tripped, sending the platter of cakes she was carrying skyward. Some customers gasped and got out of the way as the cakes crashed down onto their table. Pudding sighed and ran out to clean it up.

"Where are Ichigo, Minto, and Zakuro?"

Lettuce sat up, straightening her skirt. Pudding helped her up.

"I dunno, Lettuce, but they need to get here soon... It's

not fair to us!"

Pudding frowned. Lettuce nodded gathered up the soiled tablecloth, turning to return to the kitchen. Pudding followed her.

"At least it's almost closing time... we'll have to get onto Ichigo and the others tomorrow."

Twenty minutes passed and they closed the cafe for the night.

"Lettuce, let's walk home together! Ooh, or

we could go visit your friend, Kagome!"

Lettuce laughed a little, turning to look at Pudding.

"Pudding... We shouldn't... Oh, Kagome!"

Lettuce and Pudding were passing by the Higurashi home when Lettuce spotted Kagome running out to their shrine. Lettuce began to follow. Pudding giggled and followed Lettuce.

"I knew you were curious~!"

She giggled again. Kagome disappeared into the shrine. Lettuce waited for her to come out. Ten minutes passed, then twenty. After thirty minutes of waiting, Lettuce decided to go in. Pudding followed.

"Where'd Kagome go? Where is she? Where is sheeeee?" Pudding asked.

Lettuce shushed her. Suddenly, a large, writhing vine burst from the well in the center of the room. It wrapped itself around Lettuce's waist and dragged her into the well. Pudding gasped and dove headfirst into the well, reaching out for Lettuce. Lettuce screamed before disappearing with the vine. Pudding, eyes squeezed shut, grasped the damp soil in her out-stretched hands.

"L-Lettuce... I-it took Lettuce..."

She whimpered to herself, opened her eyes, then noticed a shoe print.

"That's from the high school's shoe."

She stood up, wiping tears from her cheeks. She climbed up the side of the well, finding herself in a strange world, all alone.

Lettuce, however, found herself entangled in a writhing, breathing plant. The more she struggled, the more tangled she became. She closed her eyes, expecting to be squeezed to death at any second. Instead of squeezing her to death, the vine let out a bloodcurdling screech and dropped her. Lettuce got to her feet, blinking and shaking slightly. The creature was lying on the ground, dead. A man with long, silver hair stood by the dead body. Lettuce blinked. The man turned, and began to walk away.

"You won't survive if a demon that weak could capture you. You're

not going to last very long."

Lettuce bit her lip.

"May I come with you?"

The man stopped and turned, looking at Lettuce with cold eyes.

"M-May I come with you?"

Lettuce repeated shakily. The man turned and continued to walk away. Lettuce bit her lip again, feeling utterly defeated.

"Are you coming or not? Hurry up before _I_ decide

to kill you myself."

Lettuce gasped and nodded. She caught up to the man, and followed him. They came upon a young girl, an imp, and a two-headed demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!"

Sesshomaru nodded. The young girl tilted her head curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is she?"

She pointed to Lettuce.

"Rin, this is..."

"M-my name is Lettuce."

Rin bowed. Lettuce smiled gently and bowed as well.

"Rin, Lettuce will be coming with us."

Rin giggled and nodded.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome, Lettuce!"

As Lettuce joined Sesshomaru, Pudding was on a mission to find her. She was running as fast as she could through the forest until she tripped over a protruding root. She hit her head on a rock as she hit the ground, knocking herself unconscious.


	5. The Disappearance of Berry

Berry and Tasuku were walking down the street together.

"Hey, Berry... what do you think of me?"

Tasuku looked at Berry, who blushed and looked back at him.

"Well... I... I..."

She was struggling to find the right words. Tasuku took her hand gently. Berry blushed even more.

"It's okay, Berry... Take your time. I don't mind."

He smiled widely at her. She smiled back.

"Just as long as we can walk together like this. I'm glad I know you."

Berry looked at him, blushing.

"I'm glad I know you, too, Tasuku."

As they walked, the sky began to darken. Berry gazed up at the darkening sky, a little concerned. She bit her lip nervously.

"Berry, what's wrong?"

"The sky... it's scaring me..."

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

Berry blushed.

"Th-thank you, Tasuku."

They continued walking, Berry growing more and more concerned. She kept glancing over her shoulder, until she noticed a rip in the sky. She gasped.

"T-Tasuku! Look! The sky's opening!"

Tasuku tilted his head and blinked. He looked up; his expression morphed to one of terror. Berry grabbed his hand and began to run.

"Tasuku, come on! Run!"

Tasuku was frozen in fear. Berry was pulling him as hard as she could.

"Tasuku...! You have to... move!"

He wouldn't budge. Berry wrapped her arms around him, still trying to drag him.

"T-Tasuku... p-please move..."

She was crying, terrified that it might cause some harm to Tasuku. She screamed when they began to slide forward. The rip in the sky was sucking them in! Tasuku lifted off the ground as they slid closer. Berry was still clinging to him. The trees rustled violently as Berry's feet left the ground and they were both sucked into the rip. Berry squeezed her eyes closed, holding onto Tasuku for dear life. Everything seemed to go black. When Berry came to, she sat up quickly.

"Where... are we...?"

Tasuku had not woken up yet. Berry shook her head, trying to shake her confusion away. She rubbed her eyes, noting that they were surrounded by over-grown weeds. A small weed writhed and wrapped itself around Berry's ankle. She screamed, slapping at the weed. There was a groan as Tasuku sat up. The plant shrunk back, releasing Berry. She shuttered and turned to Tasuku, hiding her face in his chest. She was shaking violently. Tasuku frowned and hugged her gently, reassuringly.

"I don't know where we are, Berry, but I promise I'll protect you."

Berry nodded, taking comfort in his company. She returned his hug, closing her eyes.

"I'm scared. I want to go home."

Tasuku smiled gently, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Berry, I know. We'll get home somehow... I promise."


	6. Meeting New People

After leading her for some time, Miroku stopped and turned to face her. Ichigo rubbed her eyes, still crying a little. Miroku took her hand gently

"Are you okay? No need to cry, now. Hey, come on. I want to introduce you

to my friends... other than Inuyasha, of course."

Ichigo smiled weakly. She was also blushing a little. Miroku led her through a thick patch of forest, making a path for her. They came into a clearing where a young woman was sitting.

"Miroku, you're ba... Monk, who's this?!"

Miroku laughed nervously. The woman stood up, a boomerang within her reach.

"Uh...! Uh...! S-Sango, th-this is Ichigo."

"Ichigo, huh? Where'd you... why is she dressed like Kagome?"

"You know, Sango, I haven't entirely figured that out myself."

Ichigo hid behind Miroku.

"M-Miroku... i-is she going to h-hurt me?"

Sango's face grew surprised.

"Miroku, what did you do to her?! Why's she crying?! Did you

hurt her?!"

Miroku back away before Sango pushed him. She ran up to Ichigo.

"He didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?"

Ichigo sniffled and shook her head.

"S-Sango?!"

"I know you, Monk! I know you'd try something perverted."

Ichigo giggled a little. Sango smiled thoughtfully.

"That's better. Now, let's see a smile."

Ichigo couldn't help but crack a small smile. Sango was still smiling.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sango. Nice

to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled a little wider and bowed. Sango bowed as well. Miroku sighed, a small smile of relief spread across his face. Sango blinked as someone called her name.

"Oh, it's Kagome!"

"Kago...me...? As in Higurashi?"

"Yeah, you know Kagome?"

"We go to the same school, My frie--"

Ichigo gasped. Sango blinked and reached out for Ichigo, who now had a desperate expression on her face.

"M-my... my... my friends..."

Ichigo's shoulders dropped and rose as she began to sob. Miroku rushed to her side.

"Ichigo, what about your friends?"

"I-I-I d-don't know w-where they a-are!"

Ichigo wailed. Sango sighed and hugged her.

"There, there... you'll get back to them."

Miroku hugged her as Sango went to greet Kagome. Kagome blinked upon seeing Ichigo.

"Hey... you're one of the new students from school! Momomiya

Ichigo, right? Why is... Miroku hugging you? And why

are you crying?"

Ichigo cried out and clung to Miroku's robe. Kagome frowned, her brows furrowed.

"What did you do to her?!"

Miroku gasped as Kagome pulled out her bow and pointed an arrow at him. He pushed Ichigo away to keep her out of the arrow's path. Sango rushed to pull the bow away from Kagome.

"K-Kagome! She's crying because she lost her friends. Miroku

didn't do anything to her. I already made sure of that."

Sango shot a glare at Miroku, who rubbed the back of his head nervously. Ichigo returned to Miroku's side and took his arm. She held it as if she'd known him her entire life. Kagome blinked and looked around.

"Hey, Sango... where's Inuya--"

Ichigo let out a little gasp, hiding her face in Miroku's robe. Kagome looked at her. Miroku shook his head.

"What? What's wrong with Ichigo?"

Miroku looked at her. Ichigo shivered a little and held tighter to Miroku's arm.

"Ichigo had a bad experience with him just a little while ago.

He attacked her, but I stepped in and saved her."

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face now. Ichigo trembled a little. Miroku hugged her.

"There, there, Ichigo. Inuyasha's not here right now."

Sango smiled gently, until she realized where Miroku's hand had moved. She narrowed her eyes, readying her boomerang.

"Monk. Keep your hands to yourself."

Miroku yelped and pulled his hand back to Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo, who had stopped hiding but was still clinging to his arm, was blushing. Sango smiled.

"We should get going. Come with us, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled lightly as the group began to walk.


	7. Deepening Darkness

"Excuse me, where are we going?"

Minto paused to look at the man she was following. He stopped to return her gaze.

"My dear, we've got to get inside before the saimyosho come out."

Minto blinked confusedly.

"'S-saimyosho...?'" What are those...?"

"Poisonous insects. Very deadly. We mustn't waste time."

Minto swallowed hard, a feeling of nervousness crept into her mind. The man motioned for them to continue walking. Minto nodded and caught up to him. She smiled and leaned against him gently. A devious smile spread across his face. Minto was blushing a little.

"When do I get my power?"

"In time, my dear, in time."

Minto smiled gleefully; her eyes sparkled. She continued to lean on the man.

"You haven't told me your name yet. I'm Minto."

"My name is Naraku."

Minto smiled. She began to hum quietly. Naraku smiled devilishly again. He put his arm around Minto reassuringly. They came upon a large building. A woman and a young girl sat on the porch of the castle-like building. The young girl clutched a small mirror in her arms.

"Kanna, Naraku is back."

The young girl nodded silently.

"He's not alone, Kagura."

Minto frowned. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked to Naraku, then to Kagura, and back to Naraku. She bit her lip, trying to hide her confusion.

"Are you married, Naraku? Is she your wife?"

Naraku looked to her and chuckled a little. He shook his head.

"No, I am not married. She is merely a... servant.

So is the young girl. I have no children. Keep your

mind at ease."

A relieved smile spread across Minto's face. Naraku chuckled again. Minto began to lean on him again. Kagura shifted on the porch, then stood up. Kanna stood up as well, walking over to examine Minto. Minto smiled sweetly as Kanna stared at her emotionlessly. Kagura frowned. She began to walk into the forest behind Minto and Naraku. Before completely passing them, she placed a hand on Minto's shoulder and whispered:

"Watch yourself, Kid."

With that, she was gone. Kanna followed slowly. Minto had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing noise, seeming to come from all around them. Naraku quickly pulled her into the castle. A smile spread evilly across his face. Minto shivered as several large insects erupted from bushes outside. She let out a little cry as the insects crashed into the walls. Naraku threw a cloak over her shoulders.

"Follow me. I'll get you to safety."

Minto nodded, following Naraku to a darkened room. When she entered, Naraku left. The door slammed shut, and jarred into place. Terrified, Minto pulled at the door with all her might. The door wouldn't budge. Suddenly, laughter filled the air.

"My dear, a rarity such as you shouldn't be out for just anyone to claim.

You will be... safe here."

Minto blinked, smiling thoughtfully. She held her hand over her heart.

"He's just thinking about my safety. How chivalrous~!"


	8. Search for the Exit

Zakuro, now alone, rubbed the back of her neck and leaned against a tree. The little creature on her shoulder mewed happily. She took the creature and gently sat it on the ground. It stared at her sadly.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Stay safe, okay?"

The creature blinked. It still had a sad expression. Zakuro sighed. She knelt down and allowed the creature to climb back onto her shoulder. It mewed happily. Zakuro petted its head and smiled.

"Well, I better go find someone else. I wonder if any of

the others got sent here..."

The creature looked at her and mewed. Zakuro petted it again.

"I should name you. From now on, you'll be Miyu. Is that okay, Miyu?"

Miyu mewed happily and licked Zakuro's cheek. Zakuro smiled and began to walk. She was searching for someone, anyone. After hours of walking, she came upon Koga's clan.

"Hey, it's Sexy!"

Zakuro frowned, remembering her 'nickname.' Miyu shook a little, trying to hide behind it's tail. Koga smiled at her. Ginta and Hokaku glanced at each other, then to Zakuro.

"Lookin' for someone to walk with, Sexy?"

Zakuro narrowed her eyes, but nodded slowly. Koga laughed happily. Ginta and Hokaku shot glances at each other again.

"You're welcome to join us, Sexy."

Zakuro kept her eyes narrowed, but felt relieved. Miyu was still shaking, though. Zakuro gasped.

"One condition, though. No one touches Miyu. She's under my

protection so no one hurts her."

Reluctantly, Koga and the others nodded. Zakuro smiled, satisfied. Miyu purred gently as Koga reached up to pet her. Koga smiled as Miyu licked his hand.

"You know, you dress kind of skimpily for this region. What clan are you from?"

Zakuro shifted. Miyu mewed happily.

"I'm not from this... era."

"Oh, so you're like Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

Zakuro looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. Ginta and Hokaku swallowed hard and began to slink back into some nearby bushes.

"Well, Kagome enters and exits this time through the

Bone Eater's Well. Is that how you got here?"

"I fell in a hole and ended up here."

Koga nodded. Zakuro looked up to the sky. It was beginning to darken. She shrugged, then gasped as a raindrop fell on her nose. She looked at Koga as the raindrop ran down her nose and fell to the ground. Koga looked back at her. They stared into each other's eyes, getting closer and closer until Zakuro turned away, blushing heavily. Her heart was racing. What had she just tried to do? Koga laughed.

"What's wrong? You got so red all of the sudden."

"N-Nothing...! N-nothing's wrong...!"

Koga laughed again and put his arm around her. She bit her lip, still blushing heavily.

"Come on, let's get outta the rain."

Zakuro smiled and nodded, following Koga to a nearby cave. Ginta, Hokaku, and the rest of the clan soon joined them. Zakuro couldn't help but feel like she belonged with them. She felt like a void in her life had been filled. She was happy to be among people who understand her.


	9. A New Found Friend

Pudding woke up as rain dropped on the back of her head. She got to her knees and shook her head, brushing dirt from her clothes and forehead.

"Are you finally awake, Miss?"

Pudding whirled around on her knees. A boy with black hair had been watching her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kohaku. Who are you?"

"I'm Pudding. Nice to meet you, Kohaku!"

Kohaku walked over to her, helping her up. Pudding smiled at him. Kohaku smiled back, blushing a little.

"You are very pretty, Pudding."

Pudding blushed and giggled.

"Aww~! Th-thank you, Kohaku!"

Kohaku smiled. He offered a hand to her.

"You seem to be all alone. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure! Thanks~!"

Kohaku nodded. Pudding took his hand. They smiled at each other. Kohaku began to pull her.

"Where are we going, Kohaku?"

"I'm gonna take you to my home village."

Pudding smiled, following Kohaku closely. She was still holding his hand. As they walked, she began to hum. Despite not knowing the song, Kohaku echoed her. They continued walking until they came to a large fence-like structure. Kohaku opened the gate and let Pudding enter first. Pudding was amazed at how organized the little village was inside. Although she was surprised to find it empty. She looked to Kohaku, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm the only one left. Everyone else was killed.

I... uh... wasn't home when it happened."

He looked at Pudding. She was crying and sniffling. She rubbed her eyed and bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying. Kohaku smiled thoughtfully.

"O-oh...! Y-you poor, p-poor guy... Y-yo-you're so b-brave...!"

She hugged Kohaku and cried even harder. Kohaku, surprised, began to blush. Hesitantly, he returned her hug, beginning to cry himself. They stood in the empty village, hugging and crying, for many minutes.

"O-oh, K-Koh-Kohaku...!"

"I-I'm alw-always s-so lonely...! It's not e-easy liv-living this w-way!"

Pudding held tighter to Kohaku. Kohaku held tighter to Pudding. They both shook violently as they cried. After they had calmed down a little, Kohaku led Pudding to the house she'd be staying in with tears still in his eyes.

"G-good night, Pudding. Stay s-safe tonight."

Pudding nodded and closed the door. She laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	10. The Quiet Ones

Lettuce was following behind Sesshomaru and Rin. She was somewhat nervous; Sesshomaru's earlier words echoed in her head.

_Hurry up before decide to kill you._

She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling.

_He threatened to kill me, but he didn't... he must have a kind heart._

Sesshomaru glanced back at her. A new look was in his eyes. They seemed warmer and friendlier than they had earlier. Lettuce smiled to herself. Rin hopped off the back of the two-headed demon's back and fell back to walk with Lettuce.

"So... why are you dressed so funny, Lettuce?"

Lettuce was startled by the sudden question.

"Well, I, uh... I..."

She was stumbling over words, Rin blinked curiously.

"I'm, uh, not from around here..."

"Where are you from? Wait... you're dressed like Kagome! I thought I recognized your outfit!"

Lettuce smiled uncomfortably. Rin smiled at her.

"Rin, leave Lettuce alone."

Rin nodded, giggled, and ran to get back onto the back of the two-headed demon. Lettuce sighed, then gasped as Sesshomaru dropped back to walk with her. They walked in silence for several minutes before Lettuce worked up the courage to speak.

"Uhm... th-thank you for sparing my life."

Sesshomaru was silent, but her nodded a reply. Lettuce smiled, blushing a little. They continued walking in silence for several more minutes.

"I should be the one thanking you."

Lettuce looked at Sesshomaru, a bit surprised.

"Uh... what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"For showing me that not all humans are worthless... thank you."

Lettuce blushed. He was talking in such a warm tone now. He wasn't looking at her, though, but kept speaking.

"Would you like to stay with me, Lettuce?"

"Uh... y-yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, sir."

Sesshomaru nodded and they continued to walk in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They slowed their pace to allow Rin to get quite a distance ahead of the,. They walked closer together, nearly holding hands. Sesshomaru wouldn't look at Lettuce, and she kept her eyes to the ground. She had a small smile on her face and her cheeks were pink from blushing.


	11. A Guiding Light

Berry and Tasuku were walking, feeling lost in this strange world. Berry was holding tightly to Tasuku's arm, feeling terrified of every little sound, every unknown sight. Tasuku laughed as Berry jumped a little.

"Berry, it's okay. Nothing's gonna get you. I'm gonna protect you no matter what!"

He smiled gently at her. She nodded, keeping his arm in her grip. Tasuku pulled her closer to himself.

"Don't worry, my little princess, I'll protect you with my life."

He whispered, gently consoling her. Berry nodded again, her face was pink. They kept walking; Berry began to hum quietly. Tasuku soon picked up and hummed along. They walked for some time, until they saw a shining, brilliant light ahead of them. Berry's eyes sparkled as they followed the beautiful light. It seemed to beckon them. The hair on the backs of their necks rose as they heard a woman's voice.

"Come with me, young ones. I shall protect you."

Berry felt compelled to follow the glimmering light, but Tasuku grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What a beautiful light..."

"Berry, stop! I have a bad feeling about this!"

Berry was trying to pull away from his grasp. Her eyes appeared to be glazed over as she broke free and staggered blindly towards the light.

"BERRY! WAKE UP! Don't go near it! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

Berry began to struggle as the light engulfed her. An evil laugh erupted from the shimmering ball as it tried to swallow Berry.

"Foolish human! Ahahah! I will devour your soul! Then your body, as well as your friend's life, shall become mine!"

A scream escaped Berry's throat.

"TASUKU! T-TASUKU!"

Tasuku's body shook. He didn't know what to do. Berry struggled harder as the light swallowed her hips and began working its way up her abdomen. Berry began to swing her arms wildly.

"Tasuku, help me! Please!"

Suddenly, Berry's body froze. Her arms fell to her sides; her eyes were open and gazing up at the sky. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"BERRY!"

Her eyes and mouth closed slowly. The light continued to engulf her, swallowing her stomach and beginning to swallow her arms. Suddenly, the light dissipated with a horrible shriek. Berry fell to her knees, shaking violently. Tasuku glanced around, noticing something: a single arrow, freshly embedded in a nearby tree. He dashed to Berry's side as fast as his legs would move. She was too shaken for words.

"Berry! Berry! Berry, speak to me! Please, Berry, say something!"

He hugged her, trying to fight back his tears. The figure of a woman approached from the shadows.

"You were lucky I came by, young man. Is your friend all right?"

Tasuku looked in the direction of the voice. A young woman with long, black hair stepped out of the shadows.

"She can't speak just yet. Her soul hasn't completely returned to her body yet. It fled to avoid being devoured by that demon."

Tasuku bit his lip. Berry's body collapsed into his arms.

"A...are you sure, ma'am?"

The woman nodded, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Yes, I am. You two should travel with someone from now on. Preferably with someone with strong spiritual powers."

Tasuku blinked, thinking to himself. Berry groaned, waking up from her death-like state. Tasuku gasped, looking up at the woman.

"Ma'am, may we travel with you? Please? And would you mind telling us your name?"

The woman looked at him.

"My name? It's Kikyo, and yes, you may travel with me. Just don't get in my way when demons attack, okay?"

Tasuku nodded. He hugged Berry, who glanced around groggily.

"Okay. Let's get going, you two."


	12. A New Journey

As Ichigo walked with the group, she felt a strange calm wash over her. She walked at Miroku's side, blushing the entire time.

"Maybe Inuyasha's cooled of by now? You think so, Sango?"

Sango shrugged, Miroku sighed.

"I don't think letting him walk with us is a good idea right now. We should wait a little longer."

Ichigo nodded, taking hold of Miroku's arm yet again. Every few moments, she'd look up from the ground to find Sango glaring at her. The coldness of the glare sent a shiver down her spine.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You're shaking. Are you coming down with something?"

Ichigo shook her head, whispering to Miroku.

"S-Sango keeps glaring at me. I-I don't know why..."

Miroku put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Ichigo. She's practically harmless."

Ichigo nodded, feeling reassured. She walked closer to Miroku, his arm still around her shoulders. As they walked, Miroku's hand moved lower and lower down Ichigo's back. She started to blush heavier as his hand drew closer to her behind.

"**Monk**."

Sango growled. Miroku's hand darted back to Ichigo's shoulder as he sighed. Ichigo leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they walked. A bush rustled as they passed it, scaring Ichigo. She clung to Miroku's arm, shaking a little. Something leapt from the bush with a shout.

"Miroku! Look ou--"

"SIT BOY!"

There was a crash as Kagome yelled. When the dust cleared, Inuyasha was lying face-down in the dirt, inches from Ichigo and Miroku. Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. Ichigo was hiding behind Miroku, badly shaken. Miroku sighed.

"If Inuyasha keeps up this hostile behavior towards our dear friend, I'll have to suck him into my Wind Tunnel."

Sango gasped, looking at him in disbelief.

"You'd do that to your own friend, Miroku? How could you--!"

Miroku looked at her, a stern look on his face. Sango fell silent. They kept walking in silence. The tension was thick in the air, the only sound was that of Inuyasha muttering to himself. It was a half-hour before anyone said anything.

"At least Inuyasha's behaving." Kagome piped up awkwardly. Ichigo shuttered a little. Miroku put his arm back around her shoulders. She smiled a little. There was a growl as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and sent an attack at Ichigo. Caught by surprise, she couldn't think of anything but pushing Miroku out of the way. She was hit by the weak blow, but was still injured badly. Sango and Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!? SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Miroku leapt to his feet and rushed to Ichigo's side. She was already very pale, and still bleeding badly. Miroku ripped one of his sleeves off and used it to stop her bleeding. Once the blood loss had stopped, Miroku carefully helped her to her feet.

"M... Mi... Miroku..."

Ichigo coughed, blood trickled down her chin. Miroku took her hand in his.

"Stay strong, Ichigo. You have to stay strong!"

* * *

I posted an extra chapter this trip (to my grandma's) just for the one who's been supporting me the entire time! That's right! I published this just for you, Dark Angel! Hope you like where it's going next. You can expect more really soon~! But I may be slowing down to publishing one chapter a week, because I've slowed down how fast I've been writing them. I need to kick it back up.


	13. A Mysterious Fondness

Minto sat down in the room she had been locked in. She smiled to herself.

"When will my chivalrous knight come back and give me my power~?"

She giggled to herself; she was feeling overjoyed.

"Oh, Naraku~! My dear, sweet knight! Your princess Minto can't wait to be with you~!"

She pulled her knees to her chin and embraced them, a wide smile spread across her face. She stood, beginning to stretch her legs. She watched the flame of a torch flicker as she waited to be fetched by Naraku. Several minutes later, the heavy door swung open.

"The saimyosho are gone, my dear. You may come out of your room now."

Minto smiled, blushing at the same time. She ran out of the room, immediately tossing herself onto him in a hug. He was a bit surprised by the sudden display of affection, but ended up returning her embrace. A smile spread across his face. A genuine one.

"How affectionate you are after such a short time, my dear."

Minto giggled, still hugging him. She began to grow drowsy, her eye lids felt heavy and her vision blurred.

"Are you okay, Minto? Maybe you should lay down. Take my hand, I'll take you to your chambers."

Naraku took her hand gently, leading her down the hall slowly. He brought her to a room with a large bed in the center.

"Here we are. You may sleep for now, my dear. I will wake you for dinner."

Minto nodded groggily and stumbled to the bed. It was heavily quilted and very ornate. _How beautiful. It's like he was expecting me~_. she thought as she settled down amongst the quilts. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Naraku stood in the doorway, watching as she slept. _What is this infernal feeling in my chest? Why can't I bring myself to kill this useless human?_ he thought, simultaneously he was thinking that she looked beautiful in the weakening rays of sun. He turned to leave her, staying silent as his mind raced with thoughts of the sleeping maiden. Kagura was watching from the rafters of the room. _Damn human..._ she thought, a grimace sat upon her face.


	14. A Peaceful Land

Zakuro sighed as she leaned against Koga. He smiled.

"What's up?"

Oh... n-nothing."

She could feel herself blushing. Ginta and Hokaku were making odd pantomimes to each other in the flickering fire light. Miyu was curled up, asleep on Zakuro's lap. Zakuro sighed happily as she listened to the rain hitting the stone outside of the cave.

"It's very relaxing here. I don't have to worry about the paparazzi anymore. I think I might just stay here."

Koga smiled. Zakuro smiled as well. Ginta and Hokaku rolled their eyes and exchanged glances. Zakuro leaned her head on Koga's shoulder. He blushed, leaning his head on hers. She closed her eyes.

"It's so peaceful: the crackle of the fire, the raindrops splashing down outside. It's truly a beautiful land."

Koga nodded, taking her hand in his.

"And I'll work to keep it this way if you'll stay by my side."

Zakuro felt herself blush and she opened her eyes.

"I... I will stay. I will."

She squeezed his hand. Ginta and Hokaku sighed, standing up and heading for the door.

"Where ya going, you two?"

"To catch something. We're getting hungry, Koga. You can keep courting her if you want."

Koga's mouth dropped open in embarrassment. Zakuro covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Ginta and Hokaku slipped out of the cave, heading off into the brush with most of the pack. Zakuro and Koga were the only tow left in the cave. Koga sighed happily.

"This is nice. I really like you, Sexy."

"Please, call me Zakuro."

"Okay, Zakuro."

"Thanks, Koga."

She kept her head leaned on his shoulder. He was watching the fire as it began to die down.

"I gotta ask you something, Zakuro."

"Yeah, Koga?"

"You know how wolves mate for life, right?"

Zakuro closed her eyes, nodding her head.

"Will you be my mate, Zakuro?"

She was a little shocked by the sudden question, taking a moment to gather her composure.

"O-of course I will."

She felt her cheeks turning pink.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to keep you safe, and I'll make sure you're welcome by the clan as our Alpha female."

Zakuro smiled and nodded. Koga leaned his head on hers again, his eyes were closed now, too. Soon, they were both asleep.


	15. Let's Play Together!

Pudding woke up when a raindrop fell on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened. She sat up, stretching.

"Oh, it's raining. Hm…"

She got to her feet and walked out into the empty village. Smoke rose steadily from the center. She tilted her head curiously and began heading towards its source. She found Kohaku. He was stoking a fire and trying to keep warm. She joined him.

"Good morning, Pudding. Did you sleep well?"

Pudding nodded, blushing a little. She gasped, a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Kohaku."

"Yes, Pudding?"

"I want to teach you a game I know!"

"A… game…?"

"Yeah! I'll teach it to you~! Do you know how to play 'family'?"

Kohaku blinked, blushing a little.

"Uh… n-no…"

"Oh, then I'll teach you! You just act like a dad! I'll be the mom, and…"

She paused to gather a couple of stones and wrapped them in a ripped cloth.

"…this'll be our baby!"

Pudding giggled. Kohaku was blushing heavily now. Pudding nodded to herself, cuddling the bundle of stones. She got to her feet and dashed into a nearby empty house and began straightening it up. Kohaku followed, helping Pudding to clean up their 'new house.' Pudding began humming as she set up the stone baby's bed. She placed the bundle lovingly in its bed, smiling to herself. Kohaku blinked, he was feeling happy. He went to work making a fire in the center of the small hut. Pudding giggled.

"_'Oh, Dear~! You're so good at making fires! We're sure to stay warm~!_'"

Kohaku blushed.

"Uh… '_Th-thanks, Honey. I-I work hard to keep our family warm_.'"

Pudding giggled, hugging him.

"You make a good daddy, Kohaku~!"

Kohaku blushed even more.

"Y-you make a good mother, t-too."

Pudding blushed, a wide smile across her face.

"'_Oh, the baby's crying! I'll take care of it~!_'"

Pudding rushed over to the bundle and scooped it up, cuddling it as if it were a real child. Kohaku smiled, walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"'_I have something to give you, Honey._'"

Pudding giggled.

_"'What is it, Dear?_'"

Kohaku smiled and bent down a little. He placed a kiss gently on Pudding's cheek. She turned bright pink. Kohaku straightened up, he was blushing, too.

_"'Awww. Th-thank you, Dear._'"

_"'Anything for you, Honey._'"


	16. Maybe I Can Love, Too

Lettuce's eyes were still scanning the ground. She smiled. Sesshomaru was silent, but a smile was beginning to spread across his face. Rin was out of sight now, only the demon's tail was visible in the distance. Lettuce gasped as a raindrop fell and ran down her glasses. Sesshomaru looked over other.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, j-just a rain drop."

He lifted his arm.

"Come here."

Lettuce obeyed, going to his side. He put his arm around her so that his fluff served as an umbrella to her. She was blushing heavily. He was smiling.

"I have to thank you again, Lettuce..."

"Uh, m-me? W-why?"

"You've made me feel something I've never felt before... It's as if I've met the person that was made for me. I've never felt this kind of happiness."

Lettuce blushed even heavily now. She was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru smiled, his arm still around her shoulders. The rain began to lighten as the clouds were blown away by the winds. Lettuce bit her lip, and began to fidget shyly. Sesshomaru was smiling.

"I suppose it is possible for a full demon to love a human after all. Maybe I... maybe it's possible."

Lettuce nodded.

"It's possible for anyone to love... You've just got to meet the right person... o-or d-demon."

She smiled shyly up at him. He smiled down at her. His eyes shone with a warmth that was echoed in his smile.

"Thank you. You've told me what I've needed to be told all these years. Thank you."

He gently kissed Lettuce's forehead, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Will you stay in this era with me, Lettuce?"

She nodded.

"Y-yes... yes, I will."

"Thank you, my Lettuce."


	17. Encounter! Demon Dance

Tasuku helped Berry to her feet. She staggered a bit before regaining her footing.

"I... it was so cold a-and dark... I... I could hear your voice, but... Oh, Tasuku! I was so s-stupid to do that!"

She grabbed onto him, crying onto his chest. Kikyo had a warm smile on her face. Tasuku gently stroked Berry's head. She was sobbing, both in fear and embarrassment. Kikyo nodded to herself.

"Come along. We need to get moving. Demons are bound to smell the scent of the slain demon. We need to leave this area."

Tasuku nodded, taking Berry's hand gently. Kikyo began to walk; her new companions followed like chicks following a hen. She had her bow at her side; her quiver held nine arrows. Berry held Tasuku's arm in hers as they walked.

"I'm so glad someone like her found us. I feel safe with her as a guide."

"I'm not a guide. I am merely serving as a temporary protector until you two reach a safe haven."

Berry looked at Tasuku. He shrugged.

"Okay... I feel safe with her as our protector."

Berry giggled a little. Tasuku smiled, kissing her forehead. Kikyo stopped, holding her arm out to stop Berry and Tasuku. They hung back.

"Wh-what is it, Miss Kikyo?"

She looked back at them for a moment, then returned her attention to something in front of her. Her arm stiffened, beginning to raise her bow. With her other hand, she reached to her quiver and retrieved a single arrow.

"A demon is coming this way."

Berry gasped. Tasuku held onto her.

"It's okay, Berry. Miss Kikyo'll protect us!"

He was trying to sound hopeful. The air around them seemed to distort, extending the distance between the pair and Kikyo. Tasuku noticed something rustling in the heavily distorted bushes. A voice called out to them.

"_Little girl, little girl. Come her and play. I promise not to hurt you if you follow me today._"

Berry's eyes were wide. Tasuku swallowed hard. Kikyo was now out of sight. Berry gasped as a woman rose from the bush. Her body was curvy and she was very pretty. She began a hypnotizing dance to the music of a demonic flute. She glided gracefully over to Berry and Tasuku, taking Berry's chin in her hand. Her eyes narrowed and a seductive smile spread across her face.

"_Little girl, little girl. Come to me and play. In my heaven you'll be safe, each and every day._"

She twirled gracefully around them; her hair flowed like silk as she danced. Berry and Tasuku were mesmerized, and began to follow the mysterious woman's dance. She led them through the forest, only stopping when they had reached a clearing. A devilish smile spread across her face.

"_Little girl and little boy, traveling through the pine. Both beware and both take care for soon both shall be mine~._"

The woman seemed to dissolve into thin air. Giant claws erupted from the earth, wrapping themselves around the two. Berry managed a gasp.

"_What a foolish little girl to follow me through the pine. Now I'll take that face of yours, oh so fair and fine~._"

Berry screamed as the woman reappeared. She flew to Berry, grabbing her chin and examining her face once again.

"_Oh so fair and fine._" the woman repeated. A smile spread across her face. Berry blew a raspberry into the woman's face, then yelled.

"Keep your filthy hands offa my face!"

The woman hissed.

"_Silence, you foolish girl! You __will__ give me your face or else!_"

The claws began to separate, pulling Tasuku away from Berry. He had passed out. Berry screamed.

"_Now, be a good little girl. Surrender of your own will and your young companion I shan't kill."_

Berry gasped.

"You! Don't you touch Tasuku! Let him go! I'm gonna kill you!"

She began to struggle. As she did, an arrow cut through the air, piercing the heart of the demon. She shrieked as her body began to vaporize. The claws disintegrated, Berry and Tasuku fell to the ground.

"You should've been more careful..."

It was Kikyo. She had come just in time. Berry bit her lip, rushing to Tasuku's side.

"Tasuku! Tasuku! I'm sorry! Please, wake up! Please!"

She was crying. He slowly opened his eyes.

"B... Berry... you're... you're okay..."

He smiled weakly. Berry hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Please, forgive me!"

Tasuku hugged her gently.

"It's... all right... I'll be fine."

Kikyo sighed. She shook her head and put her bow away. She looked at the pair.

"You two are quite a handful. I'll take you two to my sister. You will be safer with her."

Berry nodded, tears still in her eyes. Kikyo turned and motioned for them to follow.


	18. Tragic Consequences

Sango's eyes were wide.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?! Inuyasha, how could you?!"

Kagome rushed to her side, her first aid kit was in her hand.

"Ichigo...! Oh, no! Here, let's get you fixed up. Sango, come help me. Miroku, you stay here and make sure Inuyasha doesn't attack again."

Miroku nodded. Sango and Kagome helped Ichigo to her feet, carrying her behind a nearby bush. They helped her remove her bloodstained uniform and started to dress her wounds.

"Poor Ichigo... You'll be fine. I promise."

Sango bit her lip.

"Are you sure, Kagome? These wounds are pretty bad. A normal person couldn't survive them."

Kagome's brows furrowed worriedly.

"L-look, we're going to try our hardest to save her, okay?"

Sango nodded as they finished bandaging Ichigo. Kagome got her spare clothes from her bag, re-dressing Ichigo. They helped Ichigo up, returning to the rest of the group. Ichigo leaned on Miroku as Sango and Kagome let her go. Miroku took her arm gently.

"It's obvious that Ichigo isn't welcome by all the members of our party... If she isn't welcome, I don't feel welcome. We'll be leaving now."

Sango gasped.

"B-but, Miroku!"

Miroku shook his head. He picked Ichigo up gently and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Sango. This is the way is must be. Good bye."

He began to walk away, carrying Ichigo bridal-style. He slowly left the group. Ichigo's eyes were closed; her breathing was labored and heavy.

"It'll be okay, Ichigo... we'll go find somewhere where you'll be safe. Just stay with me, okay?"

Ichigo managed a weak nod, her eyes still closed. She was pale, and weakened from loss of blood.

"When we find a home, I'll buy you some new clothes and we can return those to Kagome, right?"

Ichigo managed a weak nod again. Miroku sighed. They had been walking for quite some time now. Miroku frowned as Ichigo groaned in pain. He gasped as he noted fresh blood soaking through her clothes.

"I better fix that."

He knelt, gently placing Ichigo on the ground. He ripped his remaining sleeve off and tied it around her wound.

"Hopefully that'll help."

His voice was quiet as he picked her back up gently. He continued walking.


	19. Realization

As Minto slept, Naraku paced about in his chamber. _She has a sacred jewel shard, and yet I can't bring myself to take it... What is with that woman that is making me feel this way?_ he thought as he paced. Kagura stood by the door.

"Something troubling you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as Naraku halted his pace and looked at her.

"I could just off the girl. Or Kanna could take her soul and you could take her body as your new plaything."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Neither of you are to harm that human. Do you understand me, Kagura?"

Kagura nodded. _I wonder what's gotten into him. He hates humans, and yet..._ she thought. Her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her: Naraku had developed feelings for that girl. She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile.

"And, uh, Naraku... what would you do if she were already dead?"

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. Kagura fought back a giggle.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded. Kagura looked at him innocently.

"Oh, me? I didn't do anything to her. You should see Kanna about that."

With a laugh, she was gone. She had realized that she now held power over Naraku via his emotions. Naraku rushed from his chambers, running to check on his lovely Miss. He was relieved to find her unharmed and sleeping peacefully. He exited her room and rested against the chamber's door, trying to control his thoughts. He called up one of his demonic servants.

"Prepare a meal fit for a princess."

With a nod, the servant vanished to prepare the meal. Naraku got to his feet and entered Minto's chamber, kneeling by her side as she slept. He was watching her, wishing to know how her lips would feel if they were to caress his. Gently, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, smiling gently at her. After several moments, the demon servant appeared, informing Naraku of the meal's completion. Naraku gently shook Minto from her light sleep.

"My dear, your meal is ready."

Minto smiled as she sat up, stretching her arms and back. Naraku helped her to her feet, leading her to the dining hall. A beautiful feast was laid out on the table. Minto's eyes sparkled as she absorbed the choices.

"Oh my gosh, Naraku, this is amazing! You must have some chef working for you!"

Naraku smiled and nodded, motioning for her to sit down.

"Eat as much as you like. What is mine is yours, my dear."

Minto blushed heavily, then began to gather some items for herself from the vast array of dishes.


	20. Settling in as Alpha Female

Zakuro was woken up by a wet sensation on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Miyu licking her. She smiled and lifted the tiny creature from her shoulder. Koga was still asleep, and the rest of the clan had returned. They sat in a semi-circle around the fire, and all eyes were on Koga and Zakuro. Ginta shot a glance at Hokaku, who finally spoke up.

"So, uh... what's the deal? Are you staying or leaving?"

Zakuro was a bit surprised. She blinked a couple times before answering.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Guys, leave her alone..."

Koga's voice cut in groggily. He had woken up during their interrogation of Zakuro.

"Zakuro an' I are getting married. So you guys hafta listen to her now, too."

Ginta shot a glance at Hokaku.

"Uh.... K-Koga, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's already been decided, Ginta. If you don't like it, leave the pack."

Zakuro's eyes widened a little. She was a little surprised at how harsh he was being. Ginta lowered his head.

"Y-yes, sir... sorry, Koga."

"That's better. And I better not catch anyone giving her a hard time, either."

The rest of the pack lowered their heads in acceptance of Koga's statement. Zakuro smiled gently.

"I'm a big girl, Koga. I can take care of myself. You guys just treat me like you'd treat a normal Alpha female."

Koga smiled at her, she smiled at him. They were both blushing. Ginta rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Zakuro. We'll treat you like a normal Alpha female."

The others nodded in acknowledgement. Zakuro smiled happily. Koga smiled as well.

"How does being an Alpha female feel?"

"It feels really nice, especially since _you_ are my Alpha male, Koga."


	21. Does it have to be Pretend?

Pudding giggled as they kept playing. Kohaku was smiling as he worked on the fire. Pudding cuddled the stone baby, cooing at it lovingly. Kohaku blushed as she sat down next to him.

"'_Oh, Dear... we have such a happy family~!_'"

She giggled, hugging his arm. He hugged her back.

"'_We certainly do, Honey._'"

Pudding blushed now, too. She still held the stone baby in one arm. Kohaku took it gently.

"'_Maybe we should put our little boy to bed? He looks a little sleepy.'_"

Pudding nodded. Kohaku stood up and tucked the bundle into its bed. He returned to his seat next to Pudding. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers. They watched the fire as it danced and crackled. They were both smiling.

"'_Honey, you make me so happy._'"

"'_Oh, Dear! You're making me blush~!'"_

Pudding giggled, nestling up against him. He put his arm around her. She blushed, closing her eyes.

"I never want to stop playing 'family' with you, Kohaku. It's so much fun."

Kohaku was blushing now.

"W-well, if you stay here with me, we... we don't have to p-pretend."

Pudding's face turned bright pink. She covered her face with her hands to hide her excitement. Kohaku was a bit disappointed at first by her reaction, until he realized that she had begun to nod. He felt his face flush.

"Y-you'll st-stay with me...?"

Pudding nodded, still hiding her face.

"Y-yes, Kohaku...! I will. And we'll h-have a happy family... for real."

She bit her lip in excitement. Kohaku took her hand, stroking it gently. They were both blushing intensely.


	22. A Powerful, Four Letter Word

Lettuce and Sesshomaru walked in silence. His arm was still around her. After a while, the demon's tail was no longer visible.

"Uhm... sh-should we go get Rin?"

Lettuce looked up at Sesshomaru. He shook his head.

"No. If she gets into trouble, Jaken will save her. She is safe with him. And if he fails, she has Ah-Un."

Lettuce smiled, relieved that Rin had someone to protect her. Sesshomaru kept his arm around her. He was smiling.

"I travel a lot... when you get tired, just tell me. I will carry you."

Lettuce blushed and nodded. _I've never had someone be so kind to me. _she thought, smiling.

"Sesshomaru, I... I... I l-lo..."

Sesshomaru looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"Lettuce, I love you. And I always will. I swear my soul on it."

He bent down, gently pressing his lips to hers. Her face was bright pink and a small smile sat upon her face. Sesshomaru drew back, looking down at her.

"I truly am grateful to you. You've shown me that I've been a fool. A fool for cursing humans all this time."

Lettuce smiled, blushing heavily. She fidgeted shyly, staring down at her feet. Sesshomaru was still smiling. He pulled Lettuce closer.

"I want you to be with me... forever."

Lettuce blushed heavily.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, my Lord."


	23. Preparations

Berry and Tasuku followed Kikyo closely now. After their two previous encounters, they didn't want to chance it. After quite a while of walking, they came upon a village.

"I must leave you now. Go inside and seek Lady Kaede. Good luck."

She nodded, turning to leave them at the village entrance. Berry reached out, taking her sleeve gently. Kikyo gasped, turning back to look at them.

"M...Miss Kikyo, thank you. Thank you for p-protecting us."

Kikyo smiled gently at them. She nodded her head, turning to leave again.

"You two were a handful, but you are welcome. May you return to your time safely."

With that, she disappeared into the forest. Berry and Tasuku turned and headed into the village, asking to be taken to Lady Kaede. A young man pointed them to the shrine.

"Lady Kaede should be in the shrine."

"Thank you, sir!"

The pair hurried to the shrine. An old woman in a priestess' outfit sat by an altar, reciting an incantation. Berry clung to Tasuku, shaking a little. He smiled gently at her. The woman ended her chant, getting to her feet. She turned, only stopping when she saw the pair.

"Oh, you two. I've never seen ye before."

Berry bit her lip.

"L-Lady Kaede...?"

The woman looked a bit surprised.

"Ye know me, Child? What brings ye to this village?"

"U-uhm... M-Miss Kikyo brought us... she said you would protect us."

The woman's eyes were still wide.

"My sister's body still walks this Earth? I see that she is still taking care of others."

Tasuku blinked. _Her sister's... "body?" What does she mean by that?_ he thought. He looked over; he could tell Berry was thinking the exact same thing.

"Come, ye two. I can tell that ye aren't from these parts."

Berry glanced at Tasuku, slowly approaching Kaede. Tasuku followed.

"I shall prepare the two of you for your return."


	24. Saying Good Bye is Never Easy

Miroku had been walking with Ichigo for quite some time. The rest of his former group were no longer visible. Ichigo's head hung back limply. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale. Miroku sighed.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry this happened to you. I never intended for you to get injured..."

No reply. Ichigo was unconscious. Miroku slowed his pace when a town came into view. It was a bustling town, with many people running to and fro. Miroku sighed.

"Don't worry, Ichigo... You'll heal up and be okay... and maybe... maybe we can get married."

Still silence. Miroku's brows furrowed worriedly as he realized something was terribly wrong. He carefully got to his knees, gently laying Ichigo on the ground. She was cold, and almost completely white. Miroku noticed that his robe was soaked with her blood. Her wound was still bleeding. He took her hand in his. It was cold and motionless. Miroku bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. He gently put her hand down, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I... Ic... Ichigo... no... no...! Damn you, Inuyasha! Damn you! You... you... killed her..."

His shoulders drooped sadly as he looked over her body.

"Ichigo... I-Ichigo... I... I'm sorry... Ichigo..."

He stumbled to his feet, gently picking her up.

"I'll go into town... a-and give you a proper burial... I-I'm so sorry..."

He walked slowly, tears flowed from his eyes. Ichigo hung limply in his arms. He bit his lip, choking back the sobs that desperately wanted to escape his throat. He entered the town; people stopped to stare at him. He paid them no mind. He went to the village leader, requesting a burial plot. She was buried and, with tears in his eyes, Miroku said a prayer for her.

"Good-bye... Ichigo... my love..."

He turned and left, tears running down his face.

* * *

Finally! We're into the last six chapters! Thanks to all you guys who've been reading it as I've updated! It really means a lot to me that you guys like my work! Thank you all so much! I love you guys for it, and I hope you'll enjoy more of my fanfics when this one finally wraps up. See you in a later chapter!  
~Yuki-chan, AKA Shipposhi


	25. Human Feelings

Naraku smiled as he watched Minto eat. She smiled back at him, blushing.

"Naraku, I like it here."

Naraku felt himself blush a little. He nodded to her. Minto finished her meal, smiling to herself as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth. Naraku got to his feet.

"Are you finished, my dear?"

"Why yes, I am. Thank you for the meal, Naraku."

"You're very welcome, my dear."

He helped Minto to her feet. She smiled as she leaned on him. He embraced her.

"Minto... I need to tell you something. I must tell you."

She looked up at him.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Come outside with me."

She nodded, following him out into the castle yard. Naraku turned to her, gently taking her chin in his hand. He smiled at her. She blushed, smiling at him. As they stood in the castle yard, staring into each other's eyes, some bushes rustled. Kagura soon appeared, her fan was clutched tightly in her hand. She set her glare on Minto.

"Human, step away from Naraku."

Minto looked surprised, her eyes widened as she held Naraku. Kagura held her fan up.

"Get away!"

She attacked. Within the blink of an eye, her body was torn to shreds. Naraku shielded Minto, protecting his fair maiden from the bloodshed.

"Minto... my dear, I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Minto was frozen, her eyes were wide. Her body began to shake as she cried into his chest. He embraced her, trying to fight back tears.

"Minto, I want to tell you something..."

Minto took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"Minto... I've fallen in love with you..."

Her face was bright pink. She turned away. _Did he... did he just say what I think he did?_ she thought.

"Naraku... I... I love you, too."

She smiled up at him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Let us be together forever."

"Yes, My Lord... My beloved Naraku."

_It feels good, her lips against mine..._ he thought with a small smile.


	26. Together Forever

"Hey, Zakuro, how're you settlin' in?"

Zakuro smiled at Koga. She was very happy.

"Just fine, Koga. Just fine."

He nodded happily. Zakuro smiled, getting up as her stomach rumbled.

"I guess I'm getting hungry. Let's go on a hunt."

She smiled at Koga. He smiled back.

"Yeah, just you an' me, Zakuro."

He stood up, taking her hand and leaving the cave. Miyu clung to Zakuro's shoulder, trying to keep quiet. They stalked through the brush, staying low. Zakuro was feeling excited. She was already to spend time with Koga. They spotted a target: a young buck.

"Stay low and quiet." Koga whispered.

Zakuro nodded. Koga crept up silently behind the feeding deer. Zakuro stayed, crouching, in the bush like she'd been instructed. With a yell, Koga leapt onto the deer. He held on as it bucked, pulling his sword from its sheath. He sliced the neck of the animal, and it fell to the ground. Koga smiled, returning his sword to its sheath, and picking up the fresh meat. Zakuro stood, smiling at him.

"Wow, Koga. That's pretty cool... except the 'shower of blood' part."

Koga smiled at her.

"It was pretty messy, huh? Anyway, let's go prepare it."

Zakuro nodded and they headed back to the cave. Zakuro re-lit the fire, getting it nice and hot. Koga was outside, skinning the deer and preparing a roasting stand to cook it on. The lower members of the pack watched Zakuro intently as the fire roared back to life. Koga smiled as he carried the carcass back into the cave. He sat the deer up so it would cook evenly over the fire. The fire crackled and popped as they watched it, Koga turned their meal so it would cook all the way through. Zakuro leaned against him.

"Koga, I know we'll be together..."

"Forever. Forever, I swear."

Zakuro nodded as the deer finished roasting. They enjoyed their meal, sharing it with the rest of the pack. Koga and Zakuro were both in total bliss.


	27. Promise

Kohaku looked into her eyes.

"Pudding, I want to make it official."

Pudding blushed. She smiled at Kohaku shyly. He blushed as he stroked her hand gently.

"We should go to a neighboring village and find a priest to marry us."

Pudding's face went pinker. She giggled, smiling at Kohaku.

"I never imagined I'd get married so young~! Oh, I've never been so happy!"

She hugged Kohaku, kissing his cheek. He hugged her back, picking her up and getting to his feet.

"Let's go, my beautiful love."

Pudding giggled, kissing his cheek again. Kohaku smiled at her.

"Let's go, Kohaku~!"

Kohaku nodded and they left the empty village. They walked together for several miles until another village came into view. Kohaku laughed and picked up his pace, Pudding kept up with her soon-to-be husband. She began to hum happily and Kohaku hummed along. They wandered around the village, holding hands, until they found a monk.

"Excuse us, kind sir. Could you do us a favor?"

The monk paused, nodding to them happily. Kohaku squeezed Pudding's hand excitedly.

"Sir, can you perform a wedding ceremony?"

"Oh, of course. We must prepare, first."

Pudding giggled as several priestesses escorted her to get dressed. Kohaku was taken by several young monks to get into his attire. After they were dressed, the ceremony was performed.

"Kohaku, I've never been happier."

They were married now. Kohaku was smiling widely; Pudding was beaming.

"We'll be together forever, Pudding."

"Oh, Kohaku! You're so sweet!"

"You and I... forever. I promise. And that's a promise I intend to keep."


	28. New Family

Lettuce smiled at Sesshomaru; he smiled back at her. He pulled her closer.

"Lettuce, do you wish to start a family with me?"

Lettuce nodded; she was blushing heavily.

"Yes... of course, my Lord."

She hugged him gently. He returned her embrace.

"We'll raise two beautiful, half-demon children... along with Rin as an adopted daughter."

Lettuce nodded as they continued walking. Sesshomaru took her hand gently. She blushed, smiling widely.

"... and we'll travel, and see the land. And we'll be happy. I promise, my Beloved."

He kissed her hand gently. Lettuce nodded, smiling.

"We'll have a happy, happy family and I know you'll remember me after I've passed on... Right, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. It took him a while before he could speak.

"Yes... but when you die, I will take my own life to stay with you."

Lettuce gasped.

"But... my Lord..."

"No, no. I promise to always stay by your side. I will stay alive long enough for our children to become independent, then I will take my own life."

Lettuce smiled sadly.

"Dear... you don't have to do all that for me... you don't have to kill yourself."

He took her hands in his.

"I can't live without you, Lettuce. That's why I have to take my own life."

Lettuce was on the verge of tears as she stared into his golden eyes. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Just remember that we will be together forever, Lettuce... as a family. I promise to love and protect you as long as I can."

Lettuce nodded slowly, blinking tears away. He kissed her forehead gently and picked her up. They continued on their journey together, eventually catching up with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Together, the makeshift family continued walking.


	29. Departure

The old woman led them through the village; Berry held onto Tasuku as she felt villagers staring at them. The old woman paid no attention to their prying eyes.

"You two... how long have ye been in this time?"

Berry blinked as Tasuku calculated the days on his fingers.

"Uhm... we've been here for... two days."

Lady Kaede nodded.

"Ah, I see. That would explain why the aura of the Jewel still lingers about ye."

Berry shot a questioning glance at Tasuku. He shrugged.

"Come, ye two. Are ye ready to return to your land?"

The pair nodded in unison. Kaede laughed, leading them farther. Berry gasped as they entered a forest.

"This is the Forest of Inuyasha. Stay close behind me."

They nodded, following more closely to her. Berry examined their surroundings as they walked.

"Here. Ye two should be able to pass through."

Kaede led them to an old well. Berry cringed a little. _Ew, it's all old and probably full of icky water._ she thought, grimacing.

"Don't ye worry, Child. The Well has never held water."

Berry blinked. _How'd she know that that's what I was thinking?_ she thought. Tasuku took her arm.

"Lady Kaede, do we climb into the Well?"

"Aye."

Kaede nodded. Tasuku took Berry's hand and they both jumped in. They were engulfed by a calm, blue light. When the light dissipated, they were in the Higurashi shrine. They quickly made their way out and ran to the Mew Mew Cafe. They explained to Ryou and Keiichiro what had happened.

"Looks like we'll need some new Mews, then... At least you two are back."

Ryou sighed, turning back to his computer.

* * *

Oh, thank you guys so much for supporting me throughout this fan fiction! I'm so glad to have posted the final chapter! I really can't express how happy I am. I might even concider doing some spin-offs featuring the different couples from the story! I'm sure they won't be as good as the original, though. But thank you all so much for reading and favoriting, and everything! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all will enjoy my future fanfics! Thank you guys so much!  
~Yuki-chan, AKA Shipposhi


End file.
